


Corsets and Dress Trousers

by PrettyArbitrary



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Corsetry, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for cranberryloops' beautiful kink ficlet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corsets and Dress Trousers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tumblr Ficlets: Kinks #2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/739587) by [cranberryloops (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cranberryloops). 
  * Inspired by [Tumblr Ficlets: Kinks #2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/739587) by [cranberryloops (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cranberryloops). 



[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/arbitrary_fic/15188220/3294/3294_original.jpg)

Click to embiggen!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tumblr Ficlets: Kinks #2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/739587) by [cranberryloops (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cranberryloops)




End file.
